1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to speed detectors for electromechanical devices, and in particular to circuits and methods for detecting the rotational speed of induction motors.
2. Background Art
Typical prior-art arrangements for detecting the rotational speed of a motor call for a stator-mounted sensor, which can be either optical or magnetic, and a corresponding wheel mounted to the rotor shaft.